This invention relates to a device for preparing hot beverages in a microwave oven. The device has a lower carafe for the finished brewed hot beverage as well as a fresh water holder which may be placed on top of the carafe. The fresh water holder has a bottom and a shut-off device which has an inlet in the interior of the fresh water holder and which has an outlet extending through the bottom thereof.
A device of the above-outlined type is known from German Offenlegungsschrift (non-examined published application) 2,829,567, which is a counterpart to U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,957. In that apparatus the shut-off device includes a bimetal valve which means that the shut-off device has moving parts and the opening or unblocking of the outlet is dependent on the response behavior of the bimetal which actuates the valve.